Family traditions
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: A bunch of drabbles focused on the loveable side of the AU family.


"Ok everyone! It's family photo day!" Blueberry giggled as Papyrus set up the camera. The Fell's groaned, both annoyed by the odd tradition that the Swaps had brought to them. "Do we HAVE to do this?" Red asked, scratching his neck as it was lightly tickled by the ridiculously itchy sweater that Blueberry made him. Edge growled softly, waiting impatiently for this to be over, seriously, the ONLY thing that could make this better was-

"Awoo!" Stretch howled playfully, entering the house and causing the others to howl in response.

Edge smiled and watched as Stretch sat down and sighed, wagging his short bear tail happily. "Nyeh heh, do you really have to have that every day?" Edge asked, wrapping his arms around Stretch happily. "Yes I do" Stretch answered proudly, pushing Edge off playfully and standing up. "I have to go change into the 'proper attire' if you know what I mean" Stretch chuckled, walking upstairs and closing his door. Edge hummed and summoned his dog tail, it wasn't anything fancy, just a long German shepherd tail that was slightly beaten and shedding heavily.

"Great idea Edge! We should all summon our tails!" Blueberry giggled. "Yeah! We'd look so cool!" Papyrus shouted, summoning his dog tail, a small Pomeranian tail that represented his energy. Blueberry summoned his cat tail, as did Red, their tails both fluffy and well taken care of. Edge hummed in surprise, he had never seen his brother's animal tail, sure he summoned his skeletal tail from time to time, but he VERY rarely summoned his animal tail, it wasn't nearly as poorly cared for as Edge's. Red chuckled as Blueberry purred and ran his tail along his fingers, admiring the soft fur along it.

"Sans! We're summoning our tails!" Papyrus shouted. Sans suddenly teleported into the living room, looking at everyone and sighing in exasperation. "Pap-" "Please?" Papyrus begged, his eyes growing huge. "Fine" Sans reluctantly agreed, summoning his cat tail, a thin yet long one, not nearly as fluffy as his doppelgangers. "Now we wait on Stretch" Red sighed, sitting down and humming as he saw his brother's beaten tail. "Boss... why is your tail so..." Red started. "Eh, I never found it useful, so I refrained from summoning it" Edge chuckled. "Well, you know, you still have to take care of it" Red chuckled back. "Says the lazy ass" Edge chuckled.

"Hey, what did we say about profanity?" Stretch joked, walking downstairs and sitting patiently. "Sorry Sweetie, I was just telling Red here why I didn't-" "what happened to your tail?!" Stretch whimpered, grabbing Edge's tail and examining it closely. "Stretch, it's not THAT bad..." Edge whimpered in embarrassment. "Not that bad?! You could seriously harm yourself if you don't take care of your tail! It's a part of your body, it deserves just as much attention as the rest of your body does" Stretch sighed. "Oh really? Tell that to the part of my body you've neglected since our last anniversary" Edge growled softly. Stretch hummed in thought. "Fine, if I pay you some attention, will you promise to keep your tail intact?" Stretch asked. "Hmm... can I go to bed later?" Edge asked playfully.

Stretch raised a supposed eyebrow and looked at Edge unimpressed. "Just kidding!" Edge giggled, hugging Stretch. "Yeah you'd better be" Stretch sighed, bumping skulls with Edge. "Alright, cameras ready!" Papyrus shouted, Lining everyone up and telling everyone to smile. "Hold up" Stretch said, turning around and poking out his backside. "Papy! What are you doing?!" Blueberry shouted. "What? If I don't turn, how will you see my fabulous tail? The most fabulous one I might add" Stretch chuckled. Edge snorted and burst into laughter, holding his ribcage and closing his eyes. Red sniggered and laughed as well, picking up Blueberry and making said skeleton squeal and shout at Red angrily.

Sans hummed and jumped into Papyrus' arms, yawning and falling asleep. "SANS!" Papyrus shouted, everyone stopping when the camera caught the picture. "Guys! You ruined the picture! It was supposed to be PERFECT!" Blueberry shouted. "Sans, look, are you happy with everyone in this house?" Stretch asked. "Well, yeah..." Blueberry whimpered. "Do you love everyone in this house, no matter what they did?" Stretch asked. "Yeah" Blueberry sighed happily, glancing at Red bashfully. "And do the people around you make you feel happy and safe?" Stretch asked. "Yeah" Blueberry giggled.

"Then don't you think this family is already perfect? Because I do... I wouldn't want any of our relationships to be any different, whether we're lovers, brothers, or best friends" Stretch chuckled, hugging Edge and the others to prove his point. "Heh... alright... we're perfect" Blueberry giggled, joining the hug and making everyone laugh.

-Later that day-

Stretch sighed happily as he hung the newest framed picture on the wall underneath the others. Stretch hummed, smiling as he knew how each picture told a story, from the first time Edge and Stretch kissed, to To the time Red accidentally walked in on Blueberry working on his birthday present. Stretch chuckled as two familiar hands wrapped around his waist, his lover's chin resting on his shoulder. "Don't you just love this family?" Edge asked. "Yep... no matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other..." Stretch sighed happily, leaning his head against Edge's.

Both males sighed happily, sure, their family could be pretty dysfunctional at times, but they loved one another nonetheless, so they waited, ready for any type of challenge that threatened to put their perfectly dysfunctional family to the test.


End file.
